


Lucktale

by Tsuki_Hikari



Category: Lucktale, Undertale, Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Criticism and support welcomed, I actually know what I'm doing for once, Ruins, have fun, plot lots of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Hikari/pseuds/Tsuki_Hikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucktale is an Undertale au shared through the point of view of Frisk. Join her on her adventure as she tries to free all the monsters from the underground.</p><p>Note: Frisk's gendered in this is undefined, but they choose to identify as Female, meanwhile, Chara is decisively male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- The Underground

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Frisk looks like in this Au, hopefully I'll eventually get a better design out that isn't just a sprite edit.
> 
> http://i.imgur.com/u78VbMb.png
> 
> Sorry, I don't know how to make links :(

Darkness ringed my vision, a sharp pang in my head caused my mind to be covered in a foggy haze. I squinted, wondering what exactly happened. The last thing I remember was walking back down from the top of the mountain, and... falling. My thoughts switched from one thing to another in a speedy succession as my mind began to slowly lose consciousness.

I awoke what felt like hours later, my head pounding. My body jolted upward as I suddenly remembered what had happened. Scrambling to my feet, I swiveled around, looking around the room frantically. Deciding to try and get my bearings on my surroundings, I began stumbling forward to a small hall off to the side of the room.

Entering the next room, I stopped, my mind failing to register the creatures in front of me. Shaking my head, I looked closer, observing a large frog who was talking in a hushed voice to a... what is that? I tried to approach the duo quietly, but stopped short the two had clearly noticed my movements. The frog hopped over, curiosity written on his face, meanwhile the other creature hid behind one of the many flowers in the center of the room.

"Ribbit, hello human. Welcome to the Underground. Do you know what I am? Ribbit ribbit." it asked, tilting it's head to the side curiously.

"Um... I know you're adorable." I said, grinning as I bent down next to the creature.

The frog creature blushed, but it's response gave me the idea that it didn't really understand, "Adorable? Never mind, back to the point, I am a monster, but you may call me Froggit if you wish. There are several of my kind of monster down here, you may refer to them as Froggit, as well. That over there is my friend Whimsun, he is also a monster, there aren't quite as many of his species here, but you'll run into them eventually. They tend to be rather timid and scared, as to explain his current behavior at this point of time."

I nodded to Froggit's explanation despite how I was still clearly confused. He led me over to Whimsun, trying to get the little flying monster to come out. Eventually he did, and the two led me down a maze of corridors. Along the way, Froggit began to explain puzzles and the means of solving them.

There was one room the held a singe training dummy. I didn't really think anything of it, but instead of walking clear through the room, Froggit stopped in front of it.

"Human, I would like to engage a battle with this dummy."

I furrowed my eyes at him, "A battle?"

"Yes human, a battle. It is when your soul... y'know, I'm bad at explaining this, you'll see when you get in there, but before you do, please act kindly to it and show mercy."

I nodded and approached the dummy and the suddenly, then entire room turned black and white save for a scarlet red heart floating in the middle of the room. I hear Froggit's voice call to me, it sounded distant.

"Human, that is your soul! The very culmination of your being, in order to not take damage in a battle you must dodge! Use your soul to dodge attacks, go ahead, try to move it!"

Confusion lit my eyes, but I shook it off and focused intently on my soul, surprised as it flowed easily around the attack field. It appeared as though the soul was unable to leave the enclosed box that marked the edges of the field. The dummy made no move, simply standing there. All of a sudden, several orange buttons appeared in front of. One was labeled FIGHT with a sword type thing next to it, beside that was one labeled ACT, the symbol paired with that one reminded me of sound waves. ITEM and one labeled MERCY, with a bag and x placed next to them.

Remembering back to what Froggit had told me, I reached out and pressed the ACT button, the dummy's name popped up so I selected it and yet another set of options popped up, Check and Talk. I decided it would be best to press Talk.

A sudden thought came to mind as to what I should say, "Hi! It's nice to meet you, Mr. Dummy!"

Suddenly the battle ended and Froggit approached me, looking proud, "Great job human! Come let us continue!"

With that, we continued our way through the Ruins. At one point we reached a long narrow hallway, and Froggit asked me to wait for a moment before dragging Whimsun down the hallway after him to the point where I eventually lost sight of them. A few minutes passed and I began to grow worried. Taking a moment to consider my options, I trailed after them down the hallway in a meek attempt to find them. As approached the end of a hallway a large column stood, seemingly out of place. I approached curiously and looked around it, surprised to see Froggit there with Whimsun. 

Froggit croaked happily at the sight of you, "Good job human! You are clearly very independent! Neither of us wanted you to lack the independence needed to survive here in the Ruins, so we thought this would be a perfect way to test it!"

Whimsun nodded silently in agreement as the two came out from behind the boulder.

"We have much to show you, human! But first you should visit our home, it's at the end of the Ruins, you'll know it easily and if you're having troubles, one of the other Froggits will help you out! Oh and make sure to get a couple spider pastries, they're delicious!" Froggit bounced onward with Whimsun, leaving you in the hallway dumbfounded as to what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this is chapter 1 of this. I'm sure you're all wondering where Flowey is and yadda yadda yadda. If I made any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know! Do note, this will be posted over on my Wattpad (I know Wattpad, ew, but I have one for some reason so might as well), my Quotev and possibly me DA ~ Sincerely, Tsuki Hikari <3


	2. Chapter 2- The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has herself a little adventure through the Ruins, meeting many new friends.

Shaking my head, I continued onward into the next room. There I was greeted by a couple beds of clovers, a shining glowing star thing and a entirely different Froggit. I approached the Froggit curiously.

"Hello Human! You are a friend of Froggit's, correct? If you know him, then you must also be aware that you can act a certain or fight an enemy until you almost defeat them. If you do that, the monster may no longer to fight you anymore, if that happens, please, use some MERCY human." the Froggit asked you, head tilting.

I nodded with a wide smile back at the Froggit. Turning around, I waved good bye to the Froggit, approaching the bright star thing and reached out to touch. As my hand grasped, a feeling came over me.

_You feel lucky for having met such kind monsters. The thoughts of you new friends fills you with DETERMINATION._

A rejuvenated feeling washed over me and I felt as though I could come back here should anything happen. Stepping away from the star thing, I decided to head into the northern room. Entering it, I immediately took notice of a large basket filled with candy. Smiling widely, I read the small sign the accompanied it.

_Please take one~_

Reaching into the basket, I pulled out one piece of candy, grinning at it. I stuck it into my bag to save for later. You never know when ya might need something like this, after all. Deciding to go to the south exit, I exited the small candy room.

Along the way, my soul was suddenly pulled out in front of me, the room once again taking on a monochrome cast of colors. My scarlet soul quivered in the boxy enclosure. In front of me stood a Whimsun, quivering quietly.

I tapped the ACT button that appeared in front of me, squinting curiously at the bright green name it was labeled with. Dismissing it, I tapped the name, once again opening up a set of options. I clicked on console.

"Hey, Whimsun, come here, it's o-" before I even finished my sentence, Whimsun ran away, crying.

I felt kinda bad, but moved on. As I continued on throughout the rooms in a leisurely pace, I began to accumulate quite a bit of gold as gifts from the monsters I had befriended, although, I had originally refused to take anything.

Eventually, I reached another one of those sparkling stars. I reached down to touch with my hand and was immediately greeted by a comforting warmth.

_Knowing one day the mouse may be lucky enough to get the cheese Fills you with DETERMINATION._

I stepped back and continued onward, only to find my path blocked by a large ghost. Walking over to him I noticed him making long extended 'z' sounds, as though pretending to sleep. Waiting for a moment to see if he will move, I reach down and try to push him over gently. The gesture triggers a battle almost immediately and the room turned back into it's greyscale version of itself. In front of me was a sad looking ghost, I immediately entered into the ACT menu. I frowned, his name wasn't green yet. I pressed his name, which appeared to be Napstablook, looking at the options presented to me. I thought for a moment unsure as to what to do. Tentatively, I pressed the Cheer option, unwilling to Flirt or Threaten him.

I smile lightly to Napstablook, sitting patiently back.

"Heh..." Napstablook looks just a little bit better.

I tried to navigate my soul to evade the attacks, but despite my efforts, I still received a couple hits of damage. Going back into the ACT menu, I once again clicked on Napstablook's name, once again choosing Cheer.

"Hey, what's one can plus one can? A Toucan!" I joked, grinning.

"Heh heh..." I grin as I see Napstablook lighten up.

I prepared myself to dodge his next attack, only to be surprised by the large trembling words appearing in the box instead. Really not feelin up to it right now. Sorry.

Once again, I opened up the ACT menu, selected Napstablook and then Cheer. However, before I was able to say anything Napstablook began to speak.

"Let me try..." he murmured, and suddenly, the tears he used as his attacks floated upward, strangely defying gravity to form a nice little top hat, "I call it 'Dapper Blook', do you like it..."

Entering the ACT menu for what I hoped would be the last time in this battle, I clicked on his name and chose the Cheer option.

I nodded vigorously and he began to speak, "Oh gee..."

The battle suddenly ended on it's on accord, the world returning to it's normal bright colors. I listened intently as Napstablook continued speaking from atop his bed of clovers.

"I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around... But today I met somebody nice... ... Oh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way." and with that I watched as the ghost faded away.

On the other side of the room there was a split in the corridors, you decided to go North first. When I entered the north room, I found a curious little sign and noticed 3 Froggits lined up in the room. I decided to read the sign first.

_South and then East- Spider bake sale: Come have food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders! All proceeds go to real spiders~_

I remember Froggit recommending I buy something from the spider bake sale, so I took the moment to head on over and see what they have for sale. Upon entering the south-eastern room, I noticed to spiderwebs and a sign on the northern wall. I approached it, happily, observing what they had for sale. After a moment, I decided to buy two spider donuts. Giving the spiders the gold, I was brought two of them in a small package. I took a moment to tuck the package into my bag as I headed out of the room, waving goodbye to the spiders.

I headed to the northern room, making sure to speak to each of the Froggits in the room. One of the Froggits was talking about how all his friends ignored him whenever he spoke, another mentioned something about 4 frogs, which confused both him and me as at the moment I could only see 3 frogs in the room. The last Froggit told me about how a monster can be spared when they wear a green name, but then proceeded to say that I may one day need to spare a monster that didn't wear a green name.

I thought that that information was very useful, and I made sure to tell the Froggit so. He grinned in replay and waved goodbye to me as I left, a gesture I happily returned. I continued my way though the Ruins, eventually finding a pretty green torn ribbon that stuck in my hair, believing it to be much more useful than the little bandage I was wearing now. It didn't take me long after that to reach Froggit's home, which I was easily able to find from the advice of a froggit a room to far over.


	3. Chapter 3- Froggit's Home

I was surprised as I walked into the yard of Froggit's home, not expecting there to be a giant, leafless tree in the middle of the room. It 's red, fallen leaves littered the large patch of clovers surrounding the tree's trunk. Walking around the tree, my eyes caught sight of the large, homely house, surprise quickly overcoming me. To patches of clovers lay in beds in front of the house, laced with the occasional golden flower. The patch of clovers to my right had yet another of the little star things, which I had grown accustom to touching

Approaching it, I reached forth my hand grasping it in my palm. The reassuring feeling it brought quickly flooded through me.

 

_It was a good thing that Froggit was kind enough to give you directions, your good luck fills you with DETERMINATION._

 

Pulling back, I turned back to Froggit's door. Approaching it, I reached and knocked on the gold painted. Waiting patiently for Froggit to open the door, I began to lightly kick a pebble around. Eventually, the door cracked open, revealing Froggit's eyes checking who was at his door. Seeing me, he pushed the door open and happily hopped over.

"Human! It is a pleasure to see you again so soon! To be honest, I was a little worried for your safety as there are many puzzles in the Ruins that I had not explained. I am simply ecstatic that you figured them all out!" Froggit said, bouncing happily up and down in front of me, "Come human, let us head inside! I have prepared foo in case of your arrival and you may have as much as you want."

I tilted my head, wondering just what kind of food a Froggit ate. As we entered the home, a warm sweet scent quickly assaulted me, covering the entryway in a blanket of happy feelings. Froggit continued to lead me to the front room, which was located on the left hand side of the door. A large kitchen table was situated near the far corner of the room, clearly meant for more than one person. The thought crossed my mind that perhaps Froggit hosted a lot of dinners with some of the other monsters in the Ruins. Froggit led me over to the kitchen table and had me sit down.

"I'll go get the food, and then you can ask me talk for a bit human!" Froggit said, heading into the kitchen.

His departure gave me the chance to observe the room more closely. There was a large cushioned chair near a fireplace and a great many books situated on a bookshelf, all of which looked like they had been untouched for a great deal of time. I decided it would be best to ask Froggit about all the strange things about his home when he came back. Several minutes later I began to hear shuffling and observed as Froggit bounced out of the kitchen carrying two plates of food one balanced on his head and on grasped in his hand. He approached me and I grabbed the one off of his head and placed in front of me on the table. Just as quickly he jumped onto the seat across from me and set his plate down.

"Now human, do you have any questions for me?" Froggit asked, taking a bite of his food.

"Um, yeah... I was wondering... What's up with this house? It doesn't seem to fit you, what with those books over there, the giant chair and even the yard out front." I replied quickly letting my questions about the home flow.

"Yes, you see, many years ago the queen of monsters got into a fight with the king and left him to come down here. She never told us what the fight was about, but a few months after she arrived she decided to head back, disliking the loneliness of this place and having cooled her head. When she left, she gave the home to our community in turn for taking care of any humans who fall down here. Whimsun and I are the only ones who really use it anymore though." Froggit explained thoroughly, trying to make it clear.

"Hmm... I see! So a queen stayed here? That's really cool! So what's the rest of the Underground like?" I continued with my questions.

"Hmm, I have never personally left the Underground; however, one of my cousins, a Final Froggit, has come back here on occasion and shared with us out what's out there. Apparently the land directly outside of the Ruins is a snow swept place known as Snowdin, after that is a rather temperate, although wet, area named Waterfall and finally there is Hotland, which leads to the capital. The capital is where the king and queen live, by the way." 

I took a couple bites of the food before continuing, "And... and how do I get home?"

"..." Froggit's only response to that was silence.

"Froggit?"

"Human, it is unwise to leave the Ruins; however if you do, I cannot stop you. But I must ask, please, before you do so, take a rest. I would feel guilty if you left in a state of fatigue."

"Froggit, you didn't answer my question, how do I get back home?"

"... There is a passage way back, but you must make it through the King's castle, but it is apparently guarded by a giant barrier the humans created long ago. I am afraid I know nothing more than that."

I sighed, putting my left overs into my inventory and standing up, "Well then, it sounds like I have a long journey ahead of me. I'm going to go find my room."

"Have a nice rest, human. I labeled the door for you so it should be easy to find." Froggit said and I nodded to him in reply.

Heading back into the entryway, I walked across to the hall on the other side. Upon entering, I immediately noticed the first door to my left labeled with a large bright sign pinned to the door.

_This is your room human! I hope you enjoy your stay!_

I laughed lightly and headed inside, setting down my bag. Turning off the light, I settled myself into the small, yet fluffy and warm bed, feeling sleep edge its way into my consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4- Leaving the Ruins

I awoke after what I could only assume was a few hours later, the fog of my sleep sat heavily on my mind. Sitting up in the bed, I rubbed my eyes tiredly and observed the dark room more closley. Getting unsteadily to my feet, I wobbled over to the light switch, flipping it up and flinching as the lights of the room came on. After my eyes adjusted I decided to explore the room a little.

First, I walked over to the closet, opening it up to find an array of different sized striped shirts. I then approached a small box full of children's shoes, but none of them looked as comfy as my current pair of shoes I wore. I glanced at a large box of toys situated near the bed... None of them interested me at all. Becoming bored of the little exploration, I decided I should head out of the room, with luck I could chat with Froggit before I had to leave for this Snowdin place.

I entered the hall that lead to the entrance, but curiosity pulled me to go to the right side of the hall. I could clearly see that there were a few more rooms in that hall and I had to go check them out. As I was walking I took note of the plants that seem to be seemingly half taken care of. For a moment I pondered what they were, but continued onward. Reaching the first door, I reached towards the handle, opening the door.

The room I entered was very dusty, but very neat and organized. I looked over to the desk where a very old looking notebook sat. A diary? I stepped towards it and opened it to the last written on page. My immediate reaction was a small giggle as I saw read the entry.

_Why did the skeleton want a friend? Because she was feeling bonely!_

I closed the diary and checked out the rest of the room. Quickly, I located a small bucket full of snail shells and a couple socks in a drawer. There was a large bookself that I eventually approached, picking up a book and opening it to a random page to see a picture of the plant outside the room. The nickname for the plant brought another chuckle out of me, a water sausage? That's adorable! I placed the book back on the shelf and left the room continuing down the hall.

The next door had a large sign hung on it, "Room under renovations." Shrugging, I noticed a large mirror next to the door which quickly approached. I grinned at my reflection and readjusted my clover pin before heading back down the hall to the entrance. I paused for a moment on my way back and chuckled at the water sausage.

I entered into the entrance, curiosity tugging me to go down the large flight of stairs nearby, but I shook my head and ignored them for now. I walked into the living room, taking immediate notice to Froggit dozing in a large cushioned chair. Approaching him, I poked his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

"Hey, Froggit! Wake up, I wanna say bye before I leave." I said, poking his shoulder.

"Ribbit, hmm? Oh, hello human! You're leaving soon, correct? Please hold on a moment, I have a goodbye present for you." Froggit said, hopping off the chair and heading to a large drawer.

I watched as he opened the lowest drawer and pulled a clunky cellphone. He hopped over to me and held it out in offering. Reaching forward, I grasped it in my hand, looking at it carefully.

"Ribbit, I believe it is called a cellphone, I found it right before you arrived. I personally think that it may provide a good use for you, but I cannot be certain as I do not understand how to use it, ribbit." Froggit stated as I stared at it.

"Oh, that's alright, Froggit. I know how to use one of these. I'm sure it will be useful, too. Thanks Froggit, but I'm afraid I should probably leave soon..." I knelt down and gave Froggit a hug.

"Goodbye human..." he muttered sadly, "You'll find the exit of the Ruins down stairs, travel safe."

I nodded and headed out of the room to the entrance, looking at the large set of stairs and taking a deep breath. Walking forward, I set on my path down the stairs only to be greeted by an extremely long hallway. Heading down it at a quick pace, my mind began to drift a bit, curiosity as to what will come filling my mind. It didn't take long for me to reach the end of the hall and for a moment I stood in awe at the large door in front of me. Slowly, I approached and pushed open the door, it was a little lighter than I expected, perhaps it was a magic thing?

I entered into another hall that I followed, this one having a gradient effect in the color of the walls, slowly becoming darker. At the end of it was another door which I entered quickly. The room I entered next was one akin to the first two of the Ruins. However, in the middle of the bed of clovers there was a single yellow flower. As I walked forward, the flower surprisingly turned around and grinned at me.

"Oh? Howdy, human. I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower." he said, a tinge of acid in his voice, "Have you come here to leave the Ruins? Hahaha! What a wonderful idea! But, just so you, unlike here in the Ruins, the world out there is _kill or be killed_."

I tilted my head at the small flower, Flowey, a confused expression alighting my face, "Um... What..?" I questioned.

Flowey simply laughed in reply, "Goodbye, human!" and with that he disappeared into the ground.

For a moment I stood there awkwardly before continuing to the door across the way. Taking a deep breath, I opened this door as well, escaping the near pitch black room to enter an outside land covered in snow and large pine trees. I tried not to ponder on as to why the underground would have trees and left it to probably having something to do with the influence of magic.

I continued on along the path, stepping over a large stick on the ground when it appeared. As I walked, I flinched when I heard a large crack! sound and whipped around to stare behind me. The stick from before was seemingly shattered to pieces. Turning back around, I began to tentatively continue down the path. Eventually, I stumbled upon a large gate like thing blocking my path, causing me to stop. As I stood there, heavy footsteps sounded behind me, causing me to freeze.

Next came a deep voice, stunning in the silence, but not necessarily a tone that told me to be scared, "Hey, don't you know to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took some effort to make. Sorry about the cheesy Sans ending, but hey look, Sans and (probably) Paps will be showing up in the next chapter! And Flowey's appeared, too!
> 
> Anyway, so I don't forget on my next update, I'll throw my character refs at you now.
> 
> Here's Sans~ http://morrynlupine.deviantart.com/art/Lucktale-Sans-Ref-605068280
> 
> And here's Paps~ http://morrynlupine.deviantart.com/art/Lucktale-Papyrus-Ref-605139311
> 
> Sorry, I'm not to good at making ref, but at least the Sans one turned out well!


	5. Chapter 5- Snowdin Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets a certain skeleton and chats a bit with him and then adventures part of the way through Snowdin Forest.

My muscles wouldn't respond as the voice behind me grunted, "Kid, did you hear me?"

After a moment, I turned around and, without looking, outstretched my hand. Whoever was behind me stepped forward and grabbed my hand only for a loud fart noise to erupt from our hands. The guy stepped back, laughing at my confused face. I tilted my head in confusion before chuckling, realizing he played the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick on me. Eventually, he stopped laughing and stood up straight. My mind stopped for a moment, he was a skeleton? I shook my head and observed him closely, taking in his grey and green hoodie.

"Haha, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny~" he said as his chuckles trailed off.

I smiled back at him and his silly display, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Skeleton guy."

"Mr. Skeleton guy? Heh heh, call me Sans, kid. You, uh, appear to be a little unsure about this gate here. Go ahead and head on through, trust me, you won't get stuck. My bro still hasn't fixed this one." I tilted my head at that statement, shrugging it off and nodding, heading out between the bars.

Sans followed closely and then took the lead, "Come on, human, we can sit down at my sentry station for a few moments."

We quickly ended up at the station, I was a little dumbfounded at the small station. It was not at all like I suspected, the station was pretty well taken care of, aside from the numerous bottles of ketchup, mustard and relish situated under and on the sentry station. The skeleton gestured for me to sit down on a chair next to the sentry station, which I obliged him. He sat across from, kicking his feet up on the table and folding his arms behind his back.

"So kiddo, I see you came from the Ruins of "Home", huh?" Sans asked, watching me lazily through one eye.

"Home? What do you mean?" I asked, tilting me head to the side.

"Home is where us monsters first lived when we came down here, the area in which we are in now is designated as Snowdin, which is a part of "New Home", understand? Our king sucks at names, but hey, I can always appreciate a laid back personality such as him." the skeleton explained.

"Oh! I see. So, you mentioned you had a brother?" I asked, sitting up a bit straighter in my seat.

"Hmm? Papyrus? Yeah, he's my bro. What about him?"

"You said that he hasn't fixed up the gate thing yet, what did that mean?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, my bro's friends of the head of the Royal Guard, 's how I even got this job as a sentry. Anyway, the head of the Royal Guard, Undyne's her name, lives in Waterfall and generally has a lot of stuff to do on the other side of the Underground in Hotland since it's close to the capital. As of which, since my brother's one of the more competent puzzle makers in Snowdin, she asked him to ensure the puzzles made by the royal guards assigned to Snowdin were fully functional and up to standards." Sans tried to explain, "The, uh, the royal guard members that are in Snowdin are literally a group of white dogs so they aren't very bright when it comes to complex things like puzzles."

"Oh, so your brother works to make puzzles?"

"Well, no, technically he works as a chef over in Waterfall, it was on of his many dreams as a child, along with being a royal guard. Making and studying puzzles is just one of his passionate hobbies." Sans said, bringing his feet off the table of the station, "Well, anyway kiddo, I think it may be about time for you to head out to Snowdin, don't want any of the royal guards find ya, oh and by the way, anyone asks as to why I didn't stop ya, I was sleeping. See ya soon, kiddo."

I watched him walk away, seemingly disappearing as he turned a corner. Standing up, I stretched out my legs and began my trek to Snowdin, not questioning the strange skeleton's previous statements. As I walked through the forest I cam across several puzzles and many enemies, most of which were Ice Caps and Snowdrakes with the occasional Jerry. Eventually, I came upon an area with a large sentry station, similar to the Sans was at, but in much better shape. Glancing at the sign situated next to it, I stared in utter confusion.

_Absolutely NO moving!_

How could someone not move? Shaking my head, I took another few steps forward and suddenly a black and white dog popped his head up and I froze, watching it scan the area suspiciously. The dog growled, pulling out a pair of dual daggers and standing in a defensive posture, clearly preparing for a fight. 

"Was something moving out here? I can only see moving things... And... Say anything was moving, such as a human, I'll have to make sure it NEVER moves again..." The area around us suddenly turned greyscale as he finished speaking, my sould once more appearing in front of me.

I opened the ACT menu, clicking the monster's name, Doggo, and stared confusedly at the only two options, pet and check. Deciding to go with the pet option, I reached out to the dog, who growled quickly at my approaching hand.

"No moving!" he growled out, swinging his daggers towards me and launching a few waves of a blue aura at my soul. I panicked as I saw I had no way to and quickly moved my soul without thinking, flinching as a pain crashed through me. I watched as my hp went down by a few points and then opened the ACT menu once more, clicking tentatively on the check option.

_Easily excited by movements. *Hobbies include: Squirrels_

Doggo looked around confused and randomly shot out some more blue auras, this time I flinched, holding my eyes close and staying still as I anticipated the feeling of pain. I opened my eyes in confusion and stared at Doggo who had, by this point, turned around to face the opposite way from me searching the area. Quickly, I opened the ACT menu, selected him and pressed the Pet option. Reaching forward, I stroked his white fur. The white dog jumped and looked round frantically.

"Huh? I've been pet! Pet? Pat? Pot? Pet? Pat? Pat? Pot? Pet?" Doggo started rambling, as he once more randomly threw out blue auras. This time I stayed still, rather confident that the attacks would pass by me and sure enough, they did.

After that ordeal, I went into the ACT menu and grinned when I saw Doggo's name highlighted in Green instead of the normal white. I exited the ACT menu and quickly transferred over to the Mercy menu and clicking the Spare option. The world went back to normal and my soul once more disappeared. Doggo was clearly shivering, looking around suspiciously.

"S-Something pet me. Something that w-wasn't moving." he shook his head, "I-I'm gonna need to smoke some dog treats after this."

I watched as Doggo retreated back into the Sentry station and I chuckled, continuing on with the adventure through the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Snowdin Forest arc should be finished tomorrow. Frisk will also get to meet Papyrus, the little cinnamon roll~


End file.
